Never leave
by Dulsuura
Summary: Las aventuras continúan para los mugiwara, después de dos años el romance de ciertos de ellos continua en pie, pero, ¿sera capaz de soportarlo todo?, ¿Que ocurre cuando este romance es corrompido?, ¿podrán estos amantes ser fuertes y continuar bien?, ZORO X LUFFY FEM!, SANJI X NAMI, CHOPPER X SUNNY ¿? ENTRA Y LEA!


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes al igual que One Piece son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. ¡Gracias por leer!

Título del Fanfic: **Never leave**

Cap 1- Comienzo

"**¡Zoro, Sanji!, ¡A pasado mucho tiempo!**" – Gritaba una pequeña muchacha de cabellera negra, vestía con un short mezclilla y cinturón amarillo, unas bragas amarillas y una blusa roja desabrochada, aquel sombrero de paja y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"**Realmente ha pasado mucho**" – Respondía Zoro abrazando a la chica. – "**¡Luffy-chwan, realmente no te reconozco!**" – Le decía Sanji mientras bailaba alrededor de la pareja, entre paso y paso le daba pequeñas miradas al cuerpo de su capitana.

"**Sanji**" – Hablo Luffyko mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cara, las palabras de su cocinero realmente le traían muchos recuerdos.

**FLASH BACK:**

"_**Anda Sanji, dame un poco de eso**__" – Pedía Luffyko a su cocinero mientras miraba aquel gran plato de postres colocado en la mesa de la cocina._

"_**No creo que eso esa posible Luffyko**__" – Respondió Sanji con una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba a ver a su capitana. – "__**¿Por qué?" **__– Pregunto la joven con un respingo hacia el rubio._

"_**Bueno, estos alimentos son para Nami-san y Robin-chan**__" – Hablaba el cocinero mientras le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz al momento de imaginarse a sus chicas. – "__**¿Y, que hay con eso?**__" – Continuaba pidiendo Luffyko algo sorprendida, sin lograr entender al cocinero._

"_**Ellas son mujeres Luffyko**__" – Contestó Sanji algo frustrado por la pequeña chica. Y lo de pequeña, no era una metáfora. – "__**¡Yo también lo soy!**__" – Reclamo la llamada colocando sus manos en sus caderas._

"_**Bueno, es cierto que lo eres, pero falta algo**__" – Sanji coloco sus manos sobre el pequeño pecho de Luffyko –"__**Aquí**__"- Termino diciendo el cocinero con una sonrisa. –"__**¿Sanji?**__"- Pidió Luffyko algo triste por el comentario de su Nakama,_

_Era cierto el hecho de que quizá su cuerpo no era tan "voluptuoso" como el de sus otras dos compañeras, pero era quizá, por el hecho de que ella no le tomaba importancia a eso._

_Desde ese día, Luffyko comenzaba a ver más a Nami y a Robin, y seguido a ella misma, ¿era tan malo no tener un cuerpo celestial?._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:-**

"**Realmente te has hecho una mujer Luffy-chwan**" – Decía Sanji mientras caminaba junto a Luffyko y Zoro hacia el Sunny Go!.

Después de una larga caminata, los tres nakamas llegaron con ayuda de Chopper y esa gran ave, al Sunny Go!.  
"**Luffyko-san, ¡puedo ver tus bragas! Yohohoho**" –Decía el esqueleto mientras miraba a su capitana. – "**¡Cállate Brook!**" – Le regaño Nami mientras le lanzaba una patada.

"**¡Miren ese hombre!**" – Gritaba Franky al momento de ver el barco del pirata Hanckok _-(N/A: creo que se escribe así)-_ y este se acercaba hacia el Sunny. – "**¡Y qué hombre!**" – Dijeron Nami y Robin al unísono, puesto que este había abordado su barco.

Hanckok camino hacia Luffyko, se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano.  
"**Luffyko-san, zarpa con tranquilidad, esperare verte pronto**" – Decía el chico mirando a los ojos a la chica. – "**Cuando vuelva a verte, podrás ser mi esposa**" – Esto lo dijo mientras un sonrojo subía a sus mejillas.

"**No pienso casarme, pero gracias por todo Hanckok**" – Luffyko respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El pirata agradeció aquel momento y volvió a su barco, aunque todos se despedían alegres, Zoro no evitaba ver de mala gana a ese hombre.

Pasaron las horas, y el Sunny Go! Comenzó a navegar por debajo del océano. Era tarde, por lo que después de la cena, y haberse instalado bien en el barco, todos decidieron irse a descansar.

A excepción de cierta pareja que se quedó en la proa del barco.  
"**Luffyko, ¿Qué ocurrió entre ese hombre y tú?**" – Pregunto Zoro a un lado de la chica, los dos se encontraban recargados en el barandal aun lado de la cabeza de león.  
"**Nada realmente, ¿Por qué?**" – Luffyko decía mientras volteaba a ver al chico algo confundida. – "**Bueno, parecía que el realmente te quería**" – Zoro dijo esto con un tono algo enojado o burlón.  
"**¿Celoso?**" – Hablo Luffyko con una gran sonrisa. – "**Claro, me muero de celos por ti Luffyko**" – Decía Zoro mientras sostenía a la chica por la cintura.

"**No lo grites, yo ya tengo a alguien a mi lado**" – Continuo Luffyko sonriente mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del espadachín.  
"**¿Y si lo grito?, ¿Qué me hora ese hombre?**" – Zoro sonreía mientras miraba a Luffyko. –"**Te cortara por la mitad**"- Luffyko hablo mientras miraba sorprendida a Zoro con una sonrisa.

"**Pues, yo también tengo a alguien a mi lado**"- Dijo el espadachín volteando el juego a su capitana. –"**¡No me importa, yo te amo!**" – Grito Luffyko mientras saltaba sobre su espadachín para besarlo en la boca.

Zoro abrazo con fuerza a Luffyko mientras la abrazaba sin separar sus bocas. Sus lenguas comenzaron a estrecharse nuevamente. Para Zoro, habían pasado ya muchas noches sin sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, mientras que Luffyko, ya deseaba sentir las caricias del joven espadachín.

Al paso de un rato, se separaron por necesidad de aire, esta esté, su gran y secreto romance, que seguía ardiendo después de dos largos años sin verse, como aquella primera noche cuando se conocieron.

"**Te extrañe, y mucho**" – Luffyko le dijo mientras colocaba su frente sobre la de Zoro y le miraba con ternura. –"**Yo igual, realmente, deseaba verte**"- Continuo diciendo Zoro mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

"**Sanji será un problema, un día de estos quizá lo corte con mis espadas**"- Dijo Zoro con una pequeña sonrisa. –"**¡No puedes cortarlo!, ¿Por qué?**"- Pregunto Luffyko algo confundida a su amado.

"**Con ese cuerpo que tienes, ni dudes que no tome rienda, el me lo dijo**"- Decía Zoro mientras recordaba su conversación con este cuando se quedó a solas con él en la cocina.

**FLASH BACK:-**

"_**Zoro, ¿viste a Luffyko-chan?**__"- Pregunto Sanji mientras se recargaba sobre el fregador. –"__**¿A qué te refieres?**__"- Pregunto Zoro algo intrigado por su nakama.  
"__**Anda, dime que no le viste ese cuerpo que tiene**__"- Insistió Sanji en su punto, por lo que recibió una negación con el rostro por parte de su amigo._

"_**Valla, estoy seguro que es incluso una talla mayor que la de Nami-swan**__"- Sanji comenzó a bailar con unos corazones saltones en sus ojos. –"__**Si estoy seguro, creo que incluso así hasta yo me la aviento**__"- Termino diciendo, ignorando a un furioso Zoro._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:-**

"**Eso no me importa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti**"- Musito Luffyko con una sonrisa seguida por un beso a su compañero.

**Continuara.**

**TE GUSTO? COMENTA! **

**NO TE GUSTO? REVICION!**

**QUIERES OTRO CAPITULO? COMENTA!**

**CRES QUE ES UNA M_ERDA? TU ERES LA M_ERDA AQUÍ! TT-TT**


End file.
